


Their sweet, sweet life

by Kyouka_Setsura



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Happy birthday Aphin!, M/M, rivaere - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 04:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyouka_Setsura/pseuds/Kyouka_Setsura
Summary: Levi and Eren always spends their weekend together. Except for this one time.





	Their sweet, sweet life

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to Aphin! Hope you'll like this! (And so many stuffs is not according to your request HAHAHA FORGIVE ME APHEENNN, YOU KNOW I CAN'T TORTURE MY FAV OTP). It has been a long while since I last written a serious one shot, so please bear with me. I feel like my writing is pretty rusted wwwww.
> 
> Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama.

The day started normal, perfect even. Eren woke up to the soft tingling touch in his cheek, that went up to his forehead. The touch is warm and gentle, it made him feel comfortable. Stirring a bit, he leaned more to the touch which were reciprocated with fluttering of kisses going down from his forehead, to his neck, to both of his cheeks and a soft kiss to his lips.

Eren's eyes slowly opened, revealing the figure beside him that looked at Eren, dare Eren to think, to preceive as, lovingly.

"Good morning, Mr. Levi." Eren beamed with his smile.

"Morning." Levi ruffled Eren's hair then proceed to walk away from their room.

Eren stood up and followed Levi to their kitchen. Levi had went and started to make tea, Eren opened their fridge to start making their breakfast.

Every morning was the same as always that it has became a routine to them.

It was warm and Eren was more than content. Making breakfast in the kitchen like this reminded Eren of his mother when he was a kid. The soft boiling sound of water and the appetizing scent that wafted from the kitchen. So nostalgic.

Eren's thought was stopped abruptly when a beeping sound was heard. It was not from the kitchen.

"I'm gonna answer the phone. Watch out for the water, Eren." Levi said curtly before he retrieved his phone in their bedroom and walked to the balcony to answer the phone.

 _'That's new,'_ Eren thought. Usually no one would call Mr. Levi this early. And they should've know not to disturb the weekend morning that were usually spent together.

By the time the breakfast was cooked, Mr. Levi was already back and headed straight to bedroom. 

"Mr. Levi?" Eren asked, a bit loud.

Levi walked out with a towel and fresh clothes in hand. "Sorry Eren, I must leave soon. Work called, it’s an emergency."

The door to the bathroom was closed with a click and the sound of shower running could be heard.

This is weird. Eren was sure of it. Mr. Levi would never skip his breakfast, or missed their time together. Because the only time we could have quality time together was not long to begin with. Eren may have moved in with Levi, but Mr. Levi's hectic work schedule didn't allow them to have a relaxed time together. At least not everyday.

They woke up together but they rarely had time to really be together. Sometimes either of them were home really late that the other had slept or too tired to do more. Weekend was their days to catch up on each other. Their weekend was always warm and although Levi won't talk much about his work, Levi showed that he appreciated how Eren could talk animatedly of what happened during the week.

While waiting for Levi to finish with his shower, Eren served the breakfast on the table. The tea that Levi made was warm enough. Then Eren waited for Levi, which wasn’t long, finished with his shower, fresh and ready.

Levi took a seat across Eren and both of them started eating. Levi has always been a faster eater than Eren. While Eren could be fast if he wants to, he’s been severely talked by Levi because he was messy. So seeing Levi finished his breakfast first was normal, and as Levi stood up, Eren did too.

“Have a safe trip, Mr. Levi.”

“Thank you. I’m sorry I have to left you too, Eren. I promise this won’t happen again.” Levi kissed Eren’s forehead then his cheeks. Eren positively blushed everytime Levi did that.

* * *

Driving home from the emergency work at the office, Levi sighed. Damned be Erwin's emergency, no one should be able to disturb Eren and his time together. They already rob him of his time the whole weekdays, it's god damn unforgivable that they even dare to take more of his time when he already dedicated most of it to his work.

This is the first and the last, Levi decided.

Levi can't wait until he arrives home, where Eren would be there and they could resume their time together. Stopping for a red light, Levi thought that it may be good to buy Eren an apology gift. He could stop by Eren's favorite shop to buy him some sweets, those sweet chocolate that Eren really like.

With a new destination in mind, Levi drives with the thought of how he should apologize to Eren along with the chocolate. Would Eren forgive him? He had destroyed their routine time together, is it not too late to continue where he left off? It would be agonizing if Eren won't forgive him, if he opened the door for him to came in but won't let him kiss his beautiful Eren. Won't let him embrace Eren and instead Eren do everything as usual but without the sweet, without the love. Levi can't do it if Eren won't speak to him, won't let him hear his lovely voice.

Admist of his thought wrecking havoc, he had arrived at the sweet shop. He automatically parked the car and finally refocused to his goal of buying Eren an apology gift.

Entering the shop, Levi was greeted by a cheery "Welcome!" By a blonde haired girl behind the counter.

Levi walked to the counter without hesitation. "What kind of chocolate would you like Sir?" She asked. Levi glanced at her name tag that read 'Historia'.

Levi then realized that he don't know what kind of chocolate did Eren like, every time they come here Levi was always mesmerized by Eren's behavior that everything blurred except for his lover's face.

"I want the best chocolate from this shop. My lover usually buy his chocolate here."

Historia look puzzled "We have the best selections for our chocolates sir. What kind of chocolate did your lover like? Bitter or sweet?"

"Sweet, I've tasted it once and it taste sweet. Do you guys have any sample?"

"We do! Please wait a moment." Historia went to the back and brought back a plate full of different kind of chocolates.

To Levi, everything looked the same. Which one did Eren usually buys?

Levi was saved when another girl from the back shows up.

"Huh? Aren't you Eren's lover? Rare to see you here without him!" She exclaimed.

"Ymir, you know him?"

"Yeah, his girlfriend--I mean boy, often came here to buy the speciality choco. He always came near closing time though, and you've always clocked off before they came." Ymir explained.

"Speciality choco?" Levi asked.

Ymir went to the front and pointed to one of the chocolate in the sample plate. "That one. I called it my speciality chocolate because it's the one I really liked. Eren loved that one too." Ymir picked one and plopped it into her mouth. "Other than that, he also liked milk chocolate and some èclairs. He basically likes everything actually."

"I'll get those then. The speciality chocolate, milk chocolate and èclairs. A box each." Historia nodded and proceed to wrap up Levi's order.

"Why didn't Eren come with you today? Are you guys fighting?" Ymir asked as she watched Historia doing her work.

"No... Not exactly." Levi replied.

"Then, did you do something wrong to him?"

"In a way, yes."

"An apology gift?"

"Yes. You're nosy."

"Nah, just curious." Ymir said in a sing song voice as she pulled Historia to the back, before Historia came out alone a moment later.

"Here you go Sir. Also, Ymir gave a bonus, something your lover would love." She said as she politely gave a paper bag with everything in it. Beside the three choicolate boxes, there's a small box on the top.

Levi nodded and paid for the chocolates. Before going, Levi said, "Give my thanks to her."

"Will do. Thank you so much sir!"

Levi walked to his car and safely put the paper bag in the passenger seat. As he drove, he's also mindful of his driving speed so that the boxes would have minimum movement.

A few blocks away from their apartment, Levi slowed down as he saw Eren walked towards the apartment, hand in hand with a boy Levi vaguely familiar of. He's one of Eren's friend... Levi thinks. Not so sure because if memory serves right, he often saw Eren fighting with him than be friendly with him. In Eren’s hands were shopping bags.

Who is he? Why are they together? Why are they walking hand in hand? Eren didn't say anything about going out today, did Eren went out because Levi left him? Is Eren lonely that he invite another man to go on a date with him? Is Eren bored with Levi? Levi's fingers on the wheel clenched tighter, he wouldn't even try to conceal this feeling. The feeling of jealousy.

He stopped the car right beside them and went out. "Eren."

"Mr. Levi! You're done with your work?"

"Yeah. Let's go home." Levi replied.

"Ah, I'm alright by walking home, Mr. Levi. My... Friend has said that he'll walk me home." Eren replied, voice Levi recognize as bashful.

Levi glanced at the man beside Eren, looking dumb. A bubble of anger went through him, his hand clenched. His heart beating too loud, his chest constricting. "No. Thank you for the offer, Eren's friend, but Eren can go home with me." Levi said before pulling Eren away from the guy and opened the back door. Eren went in while mouthing 'sorry' to his friend while the friend just shrugged it off.

"Mr. Levi?" Levi didn't reply anything as he began driving back home. The ride was awkward, to say the least. Eren was confused and Levi didn't utter a word for the whole ride.

Arrived, Levi took the paper bag and closed the door to his car. Eren followed Levi behind as he walked to the elevator, locking his car with a click. When the elevator arrived, it was empty as Levi went inside, pulling Eren with him and swiftly pining him while Levi kissed his lips.

Mouth opened and tongue against each other, Levi keep the kiss until Eren was out of breath, spit running down his chin and eyes tearing up. Parting when the sound of elevator arrived at their floor was heard.

Eren was the first to went out from the elevator, leaving Levi behind and opened the door to their apartment. He walked inside, steps heavy as he placed his shopping bags. Levi followed behind as he closed the door.

"Mr. Levi, what's wrong!?" Eren asked, voice pitching.

"Don't go somewhere without telling me again. Who is he?" Levi said as he placed the bag atop of the kitchen counter.

Eren stomped to the kitchen. “Although we fought a lot, he’s one my friend! Mr. Levi too…” Eren looked hesitant in continuing. “Then... Then don't go without telling me anything! Even if you said it's for emergency business, you never tell me what emergency it is. I don't even know your co-workers!"

Levi was startled, Eren never said those words to him. "Eren, I won't have time to explain in details to you if I have an emergency"

“Then at least let me in your life! I'm afraid of Mr. Levi leaving me! Mr. Levi never talks to me about his work at home and even though I asked, Mr. Levi only replied the bare minimum. I also want to be Mr. Levi’s strength! I want to help Mr. Levi too! I don't want to be a brat in front of Mr. Levi, I want to be someone that could be viewed suitable to stand beside you!"

It kills Levi to hear that. It kills Levi yet it also brought a surge of happiness. Truly, he's an idiot thorough and thorough. His Eren feel that much about him and although Eren looks like he's still angry, Levi pulled him into a tight embrace. Eren resisted, tears still staining those pretty cheeks but he can't help but to return the hug because he love it. He love it when Mr. Levi hug him and he missed his hug so much.

“Mr. Levi often got phone calls from people I don't know. Especially this morning, that it made you miss our time together. I don't doubt Mr. Levi when he said he loved me! For me to doubt Mr. Levi would be disrespectful. I believe wholeheartedly that Mr. Levi loves me, but... But still... I can't help but to feel insecure when Mr. Levi keep too much things from me!”

"Eren.... I don't talk much about my work because I don't want to bring work related stress home. In here, there's just you and me, just us. And I don't want to weight you down with my work."

"I want to support you too, Mr. Levi."

"And so that's why I'll be more open from now on. I'll also introduce you to some co-workers that are close to me, although they're a bunch of kids inside basically."

Eren beamed and hugged Levi tighter. "Thank you so much Sir... I'll not let you down.”

Levi kissed Eren forehead and wipes the tears from the corner of his eyes. "I have a present for you."

"Really!?"

Levi took the paper bag and gave it to Eren. Eren immediately received and opened it one by one. "Chocolates? And so many... And all of them are my favorite!"

Going through the boxes, Eren took the smallest box and saved them for the last, always saving the best for the last, he always said. Even though Eren don't know if the content is the best or not... Yet.

Inside of the smallest box was two small rose shaped chocolates. The details was remarkable, it was beautiful.

"The roses is a gift from Ymir." Levi pulled Eren closer, arms circling around Eren's hips.

"This is so beautiful..." Eren couldn’t help but to admire the small chocolates. Eren ate one and gave the other one to Levi, letting him ate the chocolate from Eren’s fingers.

“Thank you, Eren.” Levi kissed Eren’s fingers, one by one. Again, Eren went red.

“A… Also… I actually left to do a little shopping. I wanted to make something different for dinner tonight.”

“Ho? What is it?” Levi tried to peek in Eren’s shopping bags but Eren wouldn’t let him.

“It’s a secret until dinner!” Eren then ran to the kitchen with his shopping bags. The noises of stuffs moving, water running and pans clacking were lively as Eren prepared the dinner. His face was a lovely flush of red and a smile graced his face as Eren thought of his dish for tonight.

That happiness radiated from Eren's voice, the bright smile and the stars in his eyes.

That was Levi's happiness. Lively daily life with Eren beside him.

He’s content, and he couldn't ask for more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
